Digital Trouble
by Devil Doll
Summary: Edited Version by Devil Doll


Digital Trouble  
by Devil Doll and Trillermon  
  
The sun rose slowly over the horizon, spread warm, bright rays across the valley of the Digital World. They traveled slowly up the ground, across the grass and earth, until they found the blue toes of a Digimon.  
  
Veemon cringed and slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his fist as he watched the rays of sunlight travel up his legs before they hit another body next to him. He smiled and looked to he's side, seeing Gatomon curled up next to him and hugging him tightly. He stroked through her soft fur and admired her beauty as the sun slowly rose to her eyelids, making them flutter. She blinked a few times before giving a small yawn and sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes adjusted and she soon saw Veemon's smiling face looking down upon her.  
  
"Mornin'." He smiled, kissing her cheek. Gatomon giggled at the feel as she sat up. "Morning. How did you sleep?" She asked, getting up and stretching. Like a rock." Veemon followed, "You?"  
  
"Like a rock." Veemon followed, "You?"  
  
"Never better." Gatomon closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh, clean morning air. She eeped as she felt Veemon's hands slide around her hips as he kissed her neck form behind. "Hey, didn't you get enough form last night? I mean, we went three times."  
  
"But that was last night, this is this morning." Veemon grinned. "You may have a point..." Gatomon giggled, "But can't we get something to eat first? I'm starving."  
  
"Aww, c'mon, I'm not hungry!" Veemon smiled, rubbing Gatomon's belly. A loud urgle from the blue Digimon's stomach made Gatomon grin.  
  
"Not at all?"  
  
"All right..." Veemon chuckled, releasing the feline Digimon and holding her paw as they made their way towards the sound of rushing water. Soon after a meal of fish and berries, Veemon and Gatomon were washing up in the small stream they had eaten beside. Veemon peeked over at Gatomon and grinned as he splashed a little water on her. "Hey!" Gatomon cried, splashing the blue dragon back. Veemon tossed more water on Gatomon, making her giggle and splash him back.  
  
"If you do that one more time!" She warned, laughing. "You'll do WHAT?" Veemon threw more water on her, making her crouch down and spring into the air. The blue Digimon was caught by surprise as Gatomon tackled him into the bushes, making them slide down a long hill.   
  
Gatomon quickly gripped onto Veemon tightly, realizing they weren't slowing down. Veemon held her back as they tumbled and turned down the hill into denser and darker parts of the forest. After bumping off of a log, Veemon and Gatomon flew a few yards before hitting the ground hard.   
  
"Uhhmmgh..." Veemon slowly opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his sore back. He looked over and quickly crawled to Gatomon, still lying on the ground unconscious. "Gatomon! Gatomon, are you okay?" He lightly shook her awake. "Gatomon! Gatomon, are you okay?" He lightly shook her awake. "Oog... Ohhhh, huh?" Gaotmon slowly opened her eyes, rubbing her head.  
  
"Are you all right?" Veemon asked, helping her to a sitting position. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, shaking some mud off of her fur, "I guess I should watch what I'm doing, hmm?" They laughed slightly as they got to their feet, "Where are we?" Gatomon looked around. They were in the middle of a large clearing, the treetops making a thick canopy and allowing little sunlight to get through. "I'm not sure..." Veemon peered around the area as well, "I don't recognize it..."  
  
"Not that!" Gatomon turned Veemon's attention behind him. He spun around and gasped. There was a large, Victorian mansion behind them. It was a deep shade of blue and it looked a little decrepit. The trees surrounding the house seemed to be darker too, their branches bent and their roots twisted and uprooted from the ground. Gatomon got a shiver down her back just from looking at the house and she turned away.  
  
"Let's go, Veemon... I don't like this place."  
  
"Aww, c'mon, Gato." Veemon smiled walking towards the house, "Let's see what's inside."  
  
"I don't want to... That place gives me the creeps..."  
  
"Well, if you don't want to go, then that's okay." Veemon smiled, making Gatomon nod and turn back around, "You can wait out here." Gatomon's jaw dropped as she saw Veemon bound up the steps to the porch. "Veeeeemonnn!! Don't leave me here!" Gatomon quickly ran after him. Veemon was already through the doors and inside as Gatomon made it to the bottom of the porch. She slowly made her way up the steps and inside the mansion, looking around.  
  
"V... Veemon?" There was no sign of him, "Veemon, where are you? This isn't funny." She trembled as she took a few more steps inside. There were two large staircases leading up tot he upper floor, ripped carpet covering them. Odd and moldy portraits hung on the walls and there were an array of doors everywhere. As Gatomon stepped inside, the main doors gave a long groan and slammed shut.  
  
"EEK!" Gatomon jumped three feet in the air and spun around, shaking, "V-V-Veemon?" There was no answer except for her echo, "Veemon, c'mon, cut it out! Where are you?" She heard scuffling behind her and something cold brush against her tail, "EEP! Who's there?!" She turned around in time to see a door slam shut. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at the door. She stared at it as if it were Pandora's box before finding herself beginning to step towards it.  
  
"Vee... Mon?" Gatomon said nervously, making her way to the large, wooden door. She grasped the dull, bronze doorknob and turned it, hesitating before flinging the door open. "BLAAH!" A blue projectile flew out and tackled Gatomon to the ground. "AIIEEE!!!" Gatomon screamed with surprise as she and Veemon rolled across the floor. Veemon couldn't stop laughing as he got up off of Gatomon.   
  
"VEEMON!!!!" Gatomon yelled angrily, her fur standing on end. "Sorry, Gato, I couldn't resist it..." Veemon contained his giggling. "You... Grr... I... YOU SCARED ME!" Gatomon spit out, pushing Veemon. "Aww, I'm sorry." The blue Digimon sighed, "I was just havin' some fun." Gatomon humphed and turned around, crossing her arms.   
  
As she did, she saw another door slam shut, but not before seeing a dark figure disappear into it. She blinked and looked back at Veemon.  
  
"Did... You..."  
  
"See that?" Veemon nodded, sweating a little himself, "Uh... Maybe it's the owner of the mansion..."  
  
Veemon slowly began towards the door, Gatomon grasping his hand tightly and following. They inched their way across the old carpet, sweat-dropped, as they heard a low groan coming from the door.   
  
"Veemon... Let's just go now... We're trespassing anyway and... This Digimon might not be so... Nice..." Gatomon begged. "I'm... *ahem* I'm sure... It's just... Nothing... But I wanna make sure." Veemon said without looked at Gatomon. As they got to the door, Veemon grasped the knob. He looked at Gatomon and she brought her paws up, nibbling on one of her fingers in nervousness. Veemon looked back at the door and slowly began to open it.  
  
*************************************  
  
Seven miles away, A male amd famale red dragon were walking in the bight sun. "This is the last time i'm listening to you brother." yelled the female. "Hey you wanted to take the shortcut not me." said the male.   
  
"Well we better get there soon because it's so hot out here." said female. "In your case bitch land." laughed the male to himself. "Excuse me!? What did you say!?" said the fmale in anger. "Nothing! I just said you need to loosen up a little." said the male with a smile. "Whatever." said the female. They soon come across the same mansion that Gatomon and Veemon want in.  
  
"See i told I'll get us here in no time." said the male. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just go in." said the female as they ran towards the mansion.  
  
************************************* 


End file.
